Almost Forgotten
by Isabelle1
Summary: Rory/Jess fanfic! Friends or something more? A new non-sappy-Jess version of chap. 6. COMPLETE
1. a forgotten memory

ALMOST FORGOTTEN  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The bright blue sky is slowly changing to a deeper hue and the golden sun is slowly disappearing into the horizon. A nice crimson shadow falls on the bridge where a young man sits alone staring into the pond. His raven hair slightly tousled, his dark brown eyes lost in thought, and his finger unconsciously playing with a bracelet in his pocket. There is a slight breeze, a soft reminder that although spring is near, winter should not be easily forgotten. The young man shiver slightly, cursing himself for forgetting to bring a jacket. But he doesn't care, not even four layers of clothing and a sky jacket could heat up the coldness he felt on the inside. A swan lazily glides by unaware of a pair of eyes watching her.  
  
The swan reminds him of someone. The grace, the pose, the beauty. Don't kid yourself Jess, you can't keep Rory Gilmore out of your head for more that 15 seconds. What is it about that girl? Do you really have to ask that question? Beside the fact her smile could melt the coldest of hearts, and the way she opens up her world to everyone she meets. When everyone in town hated you, Rory Gilmore was the only one that would give you the time of day. All your life, you were always the lone wolf; uncaring, independent, strong. Now look at you! You go on picnics, read feminist novels, and chase after a girl who is already with someone else. You're already whipped and you don't even have a girlfriend. ::sigh:: STOP THINKING OF RORY GILMORE!  
  
What else is there to think about? My pathetic existence in this world? I work in my uncle's "Hardware" diner for God's sake. The town's population is less than a hundred. Stars Hollow is a 24-hour Twilight Zone Marathon. My English class is the equivalent of a 5^th grade class. Oh, and did I mention that Rory and I are just friends? ::sigh:: just friends.  
  
"Jess what are you doing here?"  
  
Snapped back into reality, he realized that his beautiful angel is sitting next to him. I wonder how long she has been sitting there? Was I that completely zoned out that I didn't hear her? Why is she looking at me that way?  
  
"Jess, are you okay" A look of concern clouds her sapphire eyes.  
  
"I was just contemplating how deep this pond is and if I jump, will it deep enough to drown my sorrows?" Did I just say that? What the hell made me say that??? Oh god, stop looking at me with those eyes, you can read my soul can't you?  
  
"I can assure you that it won't be the depth of the water that would kill you but the evil monster that lives in the bottom of the pond," Rory said teasingly with a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Are you mocking my sorrows, Ms. Gilmore?" I said with a slow sad smile.  
  
"At least I got a real smile out of you instead of the smirks I usually get." This time Rory is beaming feeling a little bit victorious.  
  
"Now be a good patient, lie down, and let me psychoanalyze you." Rory said. Jess hesitated for a split of a second and instead of lying down next to her, he slowly put head on her lap. He heard her gasp softly but felt her relax after a second. He couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes so he tilted his head towards the pond and pretended to focus on the swan. But in his mind, **my head is on her lap** was the only thing being processed.  
  
"Okay Sigmund Freud, only I think I will disappoint you, my mind is a mess."  
  
"We'll see about that, now you must close your eyes and picture a time when everything in your world was perfect. Describe it to the smallest detail, open all your senses, feel, smell, submerge yourself in that perfect moment." Rory unconsciously started to play with Jess's hair. She took the tips and started to twirl it unaware of the fact that it was driving Jess into insanity. Secretly she always wondered how it would feel to run her hands through his hair and now this little fantasy of hers was finally coming true.  
  
Get a hold of yourself Jess! Take a deep breath and close your eyes and think of anything else besides Rory. Clam down, calm down, just relax....  
  
"I was eight when I first stepped into a library. It wasn't by choice, trust me, I'd rather be dead than be caught in a place where all the nerds hanged out at lunch. But it was raining and they closed all the buildings in the school. Everybody was gone for the day except for the crazy librarian who stayed there till evening. My mother forgot to pick me up again and I really did not want to walk home in the rain so I decided to wait in the library until the rainstorm stop. I wasn't born loving books, I did well in school but books were just lame stories they make us read in class. Well anyways, the librarian, Ms. Bethany, heard the door and told me to make myself at home. Pretty soon I was bored out of my mind so I decided to give leisure reading a try. I picked up Lord of the Flies and that book blew my mind away. There were a lot of words that I did not know, so armed with a dictionary and several hours later, I sat in my little corner completely dazed. I realized at that  
moment that books were my escape from reality. No matter how much life sucked I always had a book to run to. One day I am a pirate looking for the treasure of Monte Cristo, the next I am an astronaut on my way to Mars. Life finally became tolerable."  
  
"Rory?" Jess finally has the courage to look into the electrifying blue eyes. What he sees is wonder, and awe. I wonder what she is thinking? And why does it look so late? He glances at his watch and realized that it was nearly eight o'clock. Uncle Luke was gonna be pissed, Jess told him that he would be gone for only ten minutes. That was two hours ago.  
  
"Yes?" Rory said, slightly disappointed that Jess has gotten up and was preparing to go. He was finally starting to open up and now he wanted to run away. There is more to this boy than the bad boy persona. ::sigh:: I guess I just have to give him more time.  
  
"A friend is a person with whom I may be sincere. Before her, I may think aloud." Jess quoted, "Thank you Gilmore, you reminded me of a memory that was almost forgotten." He took her hand and kissed it, a feather-light kiss electrifying enough to send shivers through both of them.  
  
He turns around and walks towards the darkness of night but before he is out of earshot...  
  
"Emerson?"  
  
He turns slightly, giving her a small smile before leaving.  
  
Rory was about to leave when something caught her eye. On the floor of the bridge was her bracelet. She's been looking for it for days and she thought she lost it. Why did Jess have it? 


	2. only a dream

Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: R/J  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Feedback: Please. And for the people who did, THANK YOU!!! You guys are sweet.  
  
ALMOST FORGOTTEN  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Slowly, almost as slowly as the turning of the earth, our mouth moved towards each other until our lips grazed and gently pressed together. His left hand moved to my shoulder and his right to my waist. My hands remained at my side. I was both surprised and a little frightened by the small burst of heat I felt coursing through my body. His kisses became more intense, firmer, and his hand moved up to caress my shoulders. I felt my resistance soften as I kiss him back. I lift my arms and embrace his neck letting one of my hands slip into his silky hair. He slipped his lips off of mine and kissed my cheek, he slowly lifted his head and I recognized my phantom kisser.  
  
"Rory, sweetie you're going to be late for Chilton if you don't get up."  
  
"AHHHH, Oh my god!" Why is my heart thumping a million times a second. Why can I still feel his lips on mine? Relax Rory it was only a dream. A damn good dream I might add.  
  
"Why do you look so flustered?" Lorelia said a little concerned. "It won't be the end of the world if you're a few minutes late."  
  
"No, it's not that. I had a dream, a REALLY disturbing dream." Wow, I need to take a really cold shower now. His lips had tasted so sweet and the warmth that trickled down my spine and through my body was a delightful feeling. Nothing about the kiss was unpleasant to me.  
  
"Ewww, did my daughter have her first sex dream?!"  
  
"NO! It was not a sex dream, more of a very hot kissing dream."  
  
"Yuck, I just had a mental picture of my little baby kissing Dean, ahh..stop!" Lorelia cringes and Rory throws a pillow at her.  
  
"Actually," Rory said in a low voice, "it wasn't Dean."  
  
"Oh... was it a Josh Harnett moment, I think I had one of those last week. Actually I started to kiss Josh but then I saw Ben out of the corner of my eye and the rest is history. So Ben and I meet 12:30 every night."  
  
"Mom, it wasn't Josh." Rory's eyes were cast down unable to look at her mother in the eye. "It was Jess."  
  
Lorelia was still in her little fantasy world and what Rory said didn't quite register yet. "Honey, what movie was he in? OH WAIT, are you talking about Jess Danes? Luke's nephew? The I'm-so-bad-everyone-should-leave-me-alone guy?"  
  
"Yup, that the one."  
  
"BUT WHY???"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?!" Rory exclaimed. "It's not like I made myself dream about him. It just kinda happened!"  
  
"Rory we need to have a very long talk, but you are going to be late for school. So lets continue this later."  
  
***Chilton is hell. Paris is annoying. Tristan is gone; life is not worth living. Enough said***  
  
Dreading the mother daughter talk that awaits her at the Gilmore residence; Rory decided to head to the local bookstore to relax and try to comprehend what the hell is happening with her life. Ordering an overprized latte, which was not half as good as Luke's, she settled into a giant couch that had at least twenty pillows on it. The place was a little deserted, so the atmosphere was very mellow. Letting her mind drift off, burning questions started to surface. Did the conversation at the bridge with Jess contribute with the insane kissing dream she had of him? Oh course it did, he let you see his soul. You had your hands in his hair! Oh, and don't forget about the real smile he gave you. Don't deny it Rory, you couldn't concentrate on anything today because your mind keeps wandering back to the mysterious raven hair kisser. Wait, what about Dean? You love him don't you? I dunno, he's overprotective and incredibly moody lately. The sparks between you and Dean seem to be  
fizzling. Last summer, you gave that boy your heart. You jumped into his arms and said "I love you" from the top of your lungs. But now, things are different, Jess entered your life.  
  
"Hey Gilmore,......hello???"  
  
"Huh?" Who was this jerk who interrupted a very important inner-self conversation?!  
  
"Rory Gilmore, when a person says `hello' its polite to acknowledge it." Jess had the biggest grin on his face. Rory was a million miles away and the confused and angry look she had on was the cutest sight in the world.  
  
Coming back to earth, her eyes focused on the mysterious intruder that sat next to her.  
  
"Je-Jess, um...I mean hi." Get a hold of yourself! That was real smooth. Hey, was he laughing at her?! How dare he laugh at her! That's it. This is war.  
  
"Hey what did you do that for?" Jess exclaimed, trying to block the pillows that was being pounded on his head.  
  
"I was having a lovely conversation with myself until you showed up!"  
  
"Gilmore, you're crazier than I thought you were."  
  
"Blame it on my mother."  
  
"So, do you want to let me in on this conversation. Because from where I'm from, a conversation takes two people."  
  
"Ha ha, are you mocking my quest for inner peace?" Rory had to smile, Jess looked too damn cute.  
  
"Yes Gilmore, I am. Now come on and tell me everything."  
  
"I can't." Rory looked at her latte searching for an excuse.  
  
"Wait, I opened up my soul for you, I trusted you. I let you into my world thinking that you would open up to me as well. But I guess I was wrong. Dean has your heart. Your mother has your soul. And I am left with a girl who took pity on me, well guess what Gilmore, keep your pity. I'm sorry for interrupting your psychotic inner conversation crap. I'm sorry for trying to steal you away from Dean. I'm sorry for your Mom hating me. And I'm sorry for falling in love with you." Jess finally has the courage to look at her face, he leans in and gives her a soft kiss.  
  
Rory is shocked, so stunned she is unable to think or move. She tries to open her mouth to say something but her mouth is hushed by Jess' lips. She forces herself to close her eyes and feel. Its cold again and Jess is gone. She takes her finger and slowly brings it to her lips. Jess kissed me and it was better than the dream.  
  
**I know some parts are a little rushed but I'm new at this! Give me time to improve. More to come, I promise!!** 


	3. A friend

Rating: Someone disagreed with the rating....could I have feedback on a more appropriate rating?  
  
Pairing: Rory/Jess  
Disclaimer: Could I borrow Jess for a little while? Please?! ::sigh:: Unfortunately, I don't own anything. They all belong to the wonderful WB network (I think).  
Feedback: Please. And for the people who did, THANK YOU!!!  
  
Spoilers: The Christmas episode and `A tisket, A tasket'  
  
ALMOST FORGOTTEN  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Jess yanked the diner door open, rushed through the mob of people and stormed upstairs. Luke is left staring at the empty staircase wondering what got into Jess. Jess is usually nonchalant and this sudden burst of public emotions was quite intriguing. *I wonder what he did this time. This must be really serious, I doubt it's a prank because last time he did something to the citizens of Stars Hollow, he walked around with a stupid smirk on his face for days. No, this is more serious than any prank he ever pulled. ::sigh:: Uncle Luke to the rescue...I hope. Who am I trying to kid here? The last time I tried being the SuperUncle was Christmas time when I told Jess I'd like him to stay here instead of going back to his mother. God I was an idiot, I walked around for days thinking my plan worked and Jess would never find out his mom didn't want him.* With another sigh, Luke slowly made his way up the stairs.  
  
"Go away!" yelled Jess when he heard the footsteps. Luke doesn't pay attention and opens the door that leads to their tiny living area. Jess gives him a venomous look before continuing his packing. Luke just sighs and walks over to the chair and sits down. He watches Jess as he furiously stuff his duffel bag with wrinkled clothes and old books.  
  
"Where are you planning to go?"  
  
"Anywhere as long as it's far away from this place."  
  
"How much money do you have?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Yes it is. If you plan to get as far away from this place as possible, you need travel money."  
  
"I'll hitchhike."  
  
"Like hell you are. Here, take the money." Luke said as he shoved a hundred bill into Jess' hand.  
  
"NO! I don't want your pity either! Uncle Luke, not you too, did you give up on me too? Why does everyone in this God forsaken town think I'm such a loser?!"  
  
A sad smile crept into Luke's face. He had a hunch that it was Rory Gilmore that had something to do with Jess' weird behavior. He knew the only other person beside himself that could affect Jess in any way was the one and only Rory. And when Jess said `not you too,' Luke knew that it was Rory that crushed this boy's heart. He's seen heartbreak, with himself and close people around him. He knew that Jess was hurting so bad and he also knew that a remedy for heartache was not so easy to find.  
  
"Rory Gilmore," Luke said quietly.  
  
Jess suddenly froze. How did he know? I wonder if Rory called him and told him everything? Why would she do that? No, Rory wouldn't do that, the moment they shared was too intense to share with anyone. Am I transparent? Oh what the hell, I might as well shed some light on my erratic behavior before I leave.  
  
"I kissed her."  
  
"You kissed her?!"  
  
"And I think I love her," he said under his breath.  
  
"What was the second part, I didn't hear it."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You fell in love with a Gilmore," Luke said shaking his head slowly.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I knew it would only be a matter of time before something would happen between you and Rory. I'm not blind, I see the way you stare at her every morning when the Gilmore girls come in for breakfast. I see the way you cringe when you see Dean kiss Rory. And I've seen the way she looks at you."  
  
"She looks at me?"  
  
"Yes she looks at you. You are part of the Danes clan, we are born to attract gorgeous women." Luke said trying to keep a little humor in their conversation.  
  
"Shut up, Uncle Luke."  
  
"Seriously, I know you like to play the role of the town's prankster and trouble seems to follow you around everywhere; but I know that inside of that macho exterior, there might be a beating heart inside of you. Come with me, I want to show you something."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The roof."  
  
"Why is this town so strange? I expected you to say the bar where we can drown our sorrows with good old fashion beer. Okay, maybe not a bar, but the roof?!"  
  
They sat on the roof overlooking Star's Hollow and four blocks down they could see the top of the Gilmore residence. Jess had to admit Star's Hollow didn't look too bad from above, actually it looked like a nice town. The classic town with a small town square, picket fence houses, and citizens strolling by without a care in the world. But all of this was worthless to him. The only reason he wanted to stay was because of Rory.  
  
"I know you care about her, I know you want to protect her, be with her, and.....love her," Luke said softly. "I also know that she's young and very innocent and I will kill the person who will hurt her in anyway. I love her like a daughter. I still remember the day when that chestnut hair little girl came running into the diner demanding coffee! She was probably 5 years old, her chin barely made the top of the counter when she sat on the stool. She looked at me with sparkling blue eyes and I knew from that moment that this girl was special. Her eyes were silently laughing at my baffled expression. Her mouth continued to ramble on and on about who she was, stories about the independent inn, and the latest story she read. Yes, from that moment on, Rory made a place in my heart and I will not let anyone hurt her."  
  
"Are you going to push me off the roof now because its all becoming clear to me," Jess said jokingly. He was feeling a little better. I stress a little, just a little.  
  
"Jess, this is serious," Luke said with an exasperated sigh, "I just want you to know where I stand on this Rory issue. I want you to know that I totally support you liking Rory but you need to take things SLOWLY. She has a boyfriend, who I personally do not like, but still, she is not available. The last thing you would want to do is get into a crazy love triangle. Jess, be her friend and give her time."  
  
"Do you think she would still want me as a friend?"  
  
"We are talking about Rory, she's the sweetest person I know. Give Star's Hollow another chance."  
  
"I promise not to take off just yet, I'll stick around for a while. Hey, I need to make a quick errand, I'll be back in a little bit." Jess stands up to leave, "Uncle Luke, thanks." Jess turns around and heads down to the diner and out the door.  
  
Luke continues to sit on the roof smiling to himself. He knew that the "errand" was a visit to Rory. Now if only he would have the same courage as Jess when it came to his complicated friendship he has with Lorelia. ::sigh:: One problem at a time Luke, one problem at a time.  
  
****************Rory's Bedroom***************  
  
Jess stands outside Rory's window for a couple of seconds trying to imagine what the girl of his dreams was doing at the moment. Jess silently laughed to himself, probably reading a book. Well, here goes nothing. He makes his way to her window and lightly taps it.  
  
Who could that be? I spoke to Dean just a few minutes ago. Lane is still grounded. Paris would use the door no matter what hour. Jess? Hmmm...  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Rory after she opened her window.  
  
"I would like to apologize for what happened this afternoon, it won't happen again," Jess said, but silently adding `unless you feel the same way I do and if you kiss me back.'  
  
Rory's heart skipped a beat. It won't happen again?!  
  
"No, there is no need for an apology."  
  
"Still, I'd like you to accept it and this book as a token of our friendship."  
  
Just friendship?! Rory thought. Unable to think of something to say, thank you was the only thing that came out.  
  
"Well Gilmore, sleep tight."  
  
"Wait, I want to give you something." Rory runs to her dresser and gives him the bracelet.  
  
"What are you doing with that?! I had it in my pocke--," Jess looks at her guiltily.  
  
"I thought I lost this bracelet the day of the picnic but when I saw it on the bridge I figured I either dropped it there or you had it with you all this time and it fell out the day we had our little chat. And then I started to wonder why you had it and I still don't know. But if it means so much to you, I'd like you to have it. Think of it as my contribution to the other half of this friendship."  
  
"Rory, you're rambling," Jess said sweetly, "Thank you. One day when the time is right, I'll tell you why I kept the bracelet. Well, this was a glorious evening, Good night Gilmore, your coffee will be waiting for you at the diner." Jess couldn't help adding this thought, `and I will too.'  
  
"See, you're my best friend already!"Rory said with a big grin, "Goodnight Jess."  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow." Jess takes her hand a kisses it, a feather-light kiss, just like the one he gave by the pond.  
  
"Jess, I hate to kill the moment, but that Shakespeare quote is overdone." But Rory's heart is fluttering and the giggles escapes her throat. This night has been glorious, Jess is in her life and he is here to stay. 


	4. Damn, not again!!!

Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Rory/Jess  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Not even Jess.  
Feedback: Please. And for the people who did, THANK YOU! You guys are sooo wonderful!!!  
  
ALMOST FORGOTTEN  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
GO AWAY, Rory thought, why was someone tapping on her window at this hour not to mention for the second time tonight! Rory forces herself to get up from her bed and slowly makes her way to the window. Rubbing her eyes she tried to figure out the shadow outside her window. The shape looks like a boy, could it be Dean? Or could Jess be paying her another visit? She pauses for a second before opening her window.  
  
"Jess? Did you forget something earlier?" Rory was too sleepy to notice the excited look Jess had on his face. In fact at this moment she could care less what he had to say, all she wanted was sleep! *What nerve he has coming here at this time, if he wanted to be my friend, he'd let me sleep. I want my pillow, and my soft sheets, and....*  
  
"Yea, I forgot to do this." Jess takes her face and leans down pressing his lips gently against hers. Jess could hear one part of his mind screaming, telling him that he was ruining everything by pushing himself on Rory like this. But the other part of Jess that had been waiting to do this for so long refused to listen to reason. Rory lets out a sigh, low and long, and the sound turns into a soft moan as their hands tangled in each other's hair and the kiss deepened. Jess tried to control himself but it was like all the months of waiting and longing had taken his repressed love and desire for Rory and was finally brought out in one fierce explosion.  
  
Rory was now very aware of all her senses. His heat is too seductive. I can't resist it. It feels so nice, so warm. Rory boldly pulls him inside her bedroom with mild difficulty. Jess stumbles a little trying to get his other leg through the window. After a moment's hesitation they continue their exploration. Jess fisted his hand in Rory's long hair and pulled her head back to a better angle with which to ravage her mouth.  
  
I kiss her throat, and I can feel the soft whisper escape her lips beneath mine. She lets out a soft laugh in response to the strangled moan that escapes my lips, which results in another bout of exquisite torture. I revel in the warmth of her pressed against me. I travel back to her lips, my tongue begging for entrance. With a shy resistance, she lets me in through her heavenly gates.  
  
Rory pulls back a little, "the door," she whispers. I stare into her wildly excited eyes before my lips descend on hers. Our tongues stroking, caressing. We struggle to make our way towards the door. After what seems like an eternity, she removes her hand from my hair to close the door shut. I hold her in a tight embrace and slowly guide her towards the bed. Never reaching it however. Only Rory Gilmore would have an insane pile of books in the middle of the room, grabbing tightly to her waist I soften the fall by having Rory land on top of me. So there we were, on the floor of the Gilmore house in the dead of night. Our legs tangled, our hands searching every inch of each other's body, and our mouth connected, unwilling to let go.  
  
*I think I'm going to go insane, Rory is straddling my right leg and I am sure she can feel my arousal. Her hand is on my chest! *  
  
His heart is beating so fast. Hmmm..his chest is sculpted like a Greek god. His hands are traveling lower! The way he caresses me feels so good. Don't stop!  
  
Her waist is so tiny. Her ass is so firm. Wait, did I just grab Rory Gilmore's ass?!  
  
I think I'm going to explode! I need him inside, right now! First, lets get rid of his shirt and get a personal look at his gorgeous abs. Rory tugs his shirt and with a moment separation of each other's lips, his shirt was quickly discarded.  
  
Rory can't have all the fun. Jess takes the hem of Rory's flimsy tank top and pulls it over her head.  
  
You're beautiful.  
  
You're beautiful.  
  
Drinking in each other's appearance, Jess slowly reaches out and stroke Rory's cheek. With his other hand, Jess gently brushes a strand of hair that has fallen in front of her angelic face and he sweeps it behind her ear. Rory closes her eyes and leans forward.  
  
**RINGGGGGG!!!!**  
  
"You have to be kidding me, NOT AGAIN!" Rory woke up from her most seductive dream. She looks at her clock and sees that it is 3o'clock in the morning. Who would be calling in this insane hour? And a more important question, how dare they interrupt the best dream ever! Grrrr... Still reeling from the thought of Jess' naked chest, she fumbles to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice a little husky from the aroused feeling that was still coursing through her body.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"DEAN?!"  
  
***A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I have an English paper to write! More to come I promise and soon!!!*** 


	5. What about Dean?

WHAT ABOUT DEAN?  
  
CHAPTER 5  
**************************************  
  
**RINGGGGGG!!!!**  
  
"You have to be kidding me, NOT AGAIN!" Rory woke up from her most seductive dream. She looks at her clock and sees that it is 3o'clock in the morning. Who would be calling in this insane hour? And a more important question, how dare they interrupt the best dream ever! Grrrr… Still reeling from the thought of Jess' naked chest, she fumbles to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice a little husky from the aroused feeling that was still coursing through her body.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"DEAN?!"  
  
"Rory, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What?! Now??"  
  
"What I have to say will change our lives forever. Please, I need to talk to you. Meet me at the gazebo."  
  
"YOU'RE INSANE! Do you realize that it is 3o'clock in the MORNING. What could be so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?!"  
  
"I'll bring coffee."  
  
::sigh:: "Give me ten minutes."  
  
*****At the town Gazebo****  
  
Rory can see Dean pacing in the Gazebo as she turned the corner of Main St. I wonder what Dean is going to say. Oh shit, what if he is going to ask me to marry him?! What the hell am I saying, we're 17 years old and we're not even deeply in love. We are in love, sort-of. Actually, we are deeply in like. Yea, 'deeply in like' suites us. So why is this madman dragging me out in the freezing cold? What conversation topic is so important that it had to be now?  
  
"Rory, thank you for coming!"  
  
"You promised coffee. Now what has gotten into you?! What is this 'thing' that is so important???"  
  
"Rory sweetie, you should sit down."  
  
"Oh god, do you have cancer?!"   
  
"No no, its nothing like that."   
  
"Are you're parents breaking up?"  
  
"Rory, please be quiet for a moment and let me speak. You have been so wonderful to me-"  
  
"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!"  
  
"Rory, please hush."  
  
"As I was saying, you are such a sweet person and I am so lucky to have found you. Something happened to me tonight, I was laying down in bed trying to analyze why I was so overprotective of you and why I was so angry at Jess. I realized that I was jealous at the connection you and Jess have. Then I discovered something else, I'm attracted to Jess. "  
  
"You're gay?!"  
  
"Wow, that's the first time I heard it out loud. Rory, I think I love you as a sister and well, I think I'll be playing for the other team from now on. Rory dear, stop blinking like that. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm just shocked. I don't understand."  
  
"I don't either! All I know is I feel so alive! But seriously Rory, I have no regrets at all about our relationship. You will be my first and only girlfriend. Please don't be mad at me. For the first time in my life I can be completely free."  
  
"My boyfriend is gay. Wait, my ex-boyfriend is gay. My ex-boyfriend left me to be with other guys???"  
  
"Rory please calm down."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh come on, don't pretend you were madly in love with me! I see the way you are when Jess is around! I see you staring at him when you think no one is looking. I see the soft blush you get when he talks to you. I even notice your ears perk up just a tiny bit whenever you hear his name. I also know he has fallen head over heels in love with you. Rory, I'm giving you your freedom to be with him. So please be happy for me."  
  
"You really think he likes me?"  
  
"Rory, I was straight once, trust me I know."  
  
Dean gives Rory a quick kiss on her forehead. "Don't wait for him to make the first move, take matters into your own hands and throw caution to the wind. Goodbye and good luck Rory Gilmore."  
  
"See you around Dean. And dean…"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Don't steal my man away." Rory said with a smirk on her a face.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that, I think you already captivated his heart."   
  
"Well, I guess this is it….Goodnight Dean." 


	6. A New Beginning

1 Author's Note: You guys are right, Jess is way too sappy and mushy. Sorry, I was having one of those "I think I'm in love moments" when I was writing this chapter. So here's another shot at it. Please give it another try.  
  
  
  
2  
  
3 ******THE FOLLOWING MORNING*****  
  
The morning ray is shining through the windows of the Danes residence. Jess slowly opens his eyes with a small frown on his face. Wanting to return to his wonderful dream of holding Rory in his arms; he is unable to because Luke's warning tone about getting his butt down to the diner penetrated into the room. Getting out of bed, he puts on his Metallica shirt just to piss Luke off a little more. When will I get a decent bed? This inflatable balloon is more like a raft than a bed. I'm just waiting for a flood and I'll be the first one prepared for disaster. Like a disaster will ever happen in Star's Hollow, this creepy twilight zone village runs like clockwork.  
  
"I don't care if your hair isn't bouncing and behaving today, put the mousse down and get down here."  
  
Why is he so pissed off today? I bet he had a sexy dream about Lorelia and all this pent up emotions for her is driving him crazy. I feel your pain Uncle Luke, Rory Gilmore is my angel as well as the death of me. I really can't take this any longer, I need to get out of here. I can't stand another day seeing her and not being able to hold her. Picking up the phone, Jess dials his best friend's number.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Jess?! Hey its been a while, what's crackin?"  
  
"I need to crash somewhere for a couple of days, mind if I stay at your place?"  
  
"The Big Apple welcomes you back! But I have a feeling something is up, you're not in trouble are you?"  
  
"No its not anything like that, I just heed to clear my head."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Thanks Sam."  
  
Jess puts down the phone and a big smile spreads across his face. He'd known Sam for twelve years and this girl knew everything about him. A flashback came back to him, he remembered the first day they met. Samantha was the spunkiest little tomboy on his block and even at a young age, she wouldn't accept any crap from anyone. That's the reason why Jess and Sam had been friends for so long, they were totally honest with each other. She hit him when he refused to call her Sam in the beginning, she hated her name so much, I mean how can you play with the boys when you have a girly name. Hey, we were six years old. Silently laughing to himself, he slowly made his way down the steps to the diner.  
  
"Ah, the royal prince has finally woken up from his beauty sleep."  
  
"I need to leave for a couple of days." Jess said casually. Looking up from mopping the counter, he checks to see if Luke would be glad that he was going away. Hmm, judging from that look, I'll guess he's not too thrilled.  
  
"And you expect me to say yes?"  
  
"Why not? We have a three day vacation from school, I'll be staying at a friend's house, and I'll be out of your hair." Jess said, praying that he'll cave in and say yes.  
  
"Tempting but I'm not fully convinced." Luke stopped flipping the pancakes and turned around to stare at Jess. Folding his arms he tried to look Jess in the eye to see if he was up to trouble.  
  
"I promise not to do anything stupid. Come on Uncle Luke, its been five months since I've been back to New York. I left my whole life back there, I really need to go and be with old friends." Replied Jess, aha, that should convince him, right?  
  
"No drinking, no smoking, and no sex."  
  
"Damn Uncle Luke, there goes my weekend. I have to scratch the bar, the strip joint, and the cigar room from my to do list." Jess said with very heavy sarcasm. "Trust me for once."  
  
"Oh, and no tattoo or piercing. "  
  
"Uncle Luke." Jess said with a warning tone.  
  
"Okay fine just give me the information on where to get a hold of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
***** NYC ******  
  
Jess steps off the bus and is suddenly attacked with a tight hug.  
  
"I've missed you!"  
  
"Whoa take it easy, I've only been gone a couple of months." Jess smiled at his best friend. They'd been through best and worst of times, this girl knew him better than anyone else in the world.  
  
"So what brings you back here?" A look of concern shining through her eyes.  
  
"I needed to get away." Jess said looking at the ground.  
  
"We are not going to have a heart to heart talk at a bus stop, I found this great coffee shop a block away that serves the best hazelnut latte. Grabbing Jess by the arm, they made their way through the crowd of people.  
  
They enter a small coffee shop with lots of light shining through gigantic windows facing a quiet street; a rarity in New York City. There was an eclectic blend of people there, from the CEO executives to the struggling college kids. The walls were adorned with posters of famous writers and musicians. Billie Holiday greeted you from the left wall and Bob Marley greeted you from the right wall. Comfy sofas and privacy despite the constant flow of people going in and out. This was the perfect coffee house, great coffee and wonderful atmosphere. Taking a table next to the window, Sam can't control her curiosity.  
  
"Hmmm….this isn't like you, you never run away from anything. I know you, when things start to get tough; you fight it to the end. This must be serious. So are you going to tell me or are you going to continue sitting there drinking your coffee with that annoying frown on your face?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never encountered anything I couldn't handle till now. I just don't know what to do anymore" Jess looks down at his cup of coffee that instantly reminds him of Rory. She's probably on a bench in Stars Hollow making out with Dean. ::sigh:: Rory why are you torturing me?  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Sam, despite the fact that she knew that Jess would open up to her eventually.  
  
"Where do I begin? I'm suffering from insomnia and I've been having these strange daydreams out of nowhere. I'm sitting in class and instead of just falling into a deep sleep which I always do, I start to drift into these stupid daydreams. Oh, and I met someone"  
  
"Oh my god, Jess Danes, have you fallen in love?"  
  
"So that's what you call this horrible ailment of mine? LOVE? Well if this is love, I don't want it. I can't sleep, I can't think, everything I do or see reminds me of her. She has completely taken up my whole entire being!"  
  
"I don't want to sound so sappy but don't ignore Love especially with this girl. Jess, do you know how many of my friends has fallen in love with you? And you couldn't care less. This girl has captured your heart, don't let her go."  
  
"That's part of the problem, I don't have her, no erase that, I can never have her. Her heart belongs to someone else. Damnit, Bagboy is her Romeo!"  
  
"Bagboy?"  
  
"Sorry it's a habit, I mean Dean"  
  
"Wait, as in Dean Patterson?"  
  
"Do you know him?!"  
  
"He's my boyfriend's cousin. Do you remember when we were eight and Mike brought his cousin Dean to my birthday party? He's the guy that kicked you because you refused give him the ball. Haha and you cried like a sissy!"  
  
"I didn't cry."  
  
"Yes you did! But anyways, gossip travels fast but I guess you are the last one to know as usual."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ha ha, I can't believe how clueless you are. Let me tease you for a little bit longer, this is fun."  
  
"What gossip? About Dean??? It traveled all the way to New York?!"  
  
"Dean has new information about his life that will blow your mind away."  
  
"He's moving away from Stars Hollow!"  
  
"You are so off. Try moving towards the left field.'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"DEAN IS GAY."  
  
"Stop messing with me. Dean is not gay, he has a girlfriend."  
  
"You mean ex-girlfriend."  
  
"But he looks so straight."  
  
"Honey, not all gay men are feminine. And let me add this, all the gay guys I met have been drop dead gorgeous."  
  
"But what about his devoted love for Rory?"  
  
"I doubt that his love for her will disappear but it's probably a different kind of love. Anyway going back to this mysterious enchantress, does she have a name? You know how nosy I am, tell me all the details!"  
  
Jess leans back in his chair and begins his tale of the girl from Star's Hollow who captured his heart.  
  
"Ewww, you traveled to Nowhereville and fell in love with some hick!" Sam said teasingly. She could tell from his silly grin that this boy was madly in love with Rory. She was happy for him. He has had so many downfalls in his life and finally something in his life was worth getting up for in the morning.  
  
"Be quiet Sam." Jess said, knowing perfectly well that her friend was ecstatic about his news. Before he moved to Star's Hollow, he had been so depressed. Several times in his life, suicide seemed like the perfect escape. But now, this girl ::Rory::, there was finally a little happiness in his life.  
  
******Back at Star's Hollow, Luke's Diner***********  
  
"Honey, why do you look so nervous, actually you're starting to look a little green." Lorelia looked at her daughter with a concerned look on her face. Rory told her earlier what happened between her and Dean and knew her daughter was perfectly okay with the whole situation. But I wonder what is making her act this way.  
  
"I just have a lot of things on my mind." Rory said softly. You bet I have a lot of things on my mind! Where's Jess?! Of all the days since he's been here, he chooses today of all days to be missing. At least this gives me time to think of what to say to him, right? NO! The longer I wait, the less likely I'll have courage to tell him I like him. Oh my, I actually admitted it. I LIKE HIM!  
  
"Jess left this morning for a little vacation. I have a feeling Taylor is going to throw a parade," Luke said as he poured the coffee into their gigantic cups. Lately they have bringing their own cup which are two times bigger than the diner cups, they claim its for Luke's convinence, so he won't have to keep coming back to fill it up. Luke thinks its because this way, they are bound to get more coffee.  
  
"WHAT?! Why?" Rory said a little too excited. Dear God, why did you go away???  
  
"He said he missed his friends and he needed to clear his head, whatever that means."  
  
"Oh." Rory said, trying to make her voice as calm as possible. But inside the little wheels in her mind were working double time. Why did he leave, especially now?!  
  
"Where did he go?" Rory inquired.  
  
"He went back to New York…"  
  
************* Dean's House*****************  
  
"Dean, we're going to New York." Rory said hurriedly as she burst through his bedroom door. "You woke me up in the middle on the night to break up with me, so you owe me big time."  
  
"Now it's my turn to say, ARE YOU INSANE?" Dean just sat on his bed looking at Rory as if she had completely lost her mind.  
  
"My turn, stop blinking at me that way Dean. Jess is in New York right now and if you don't come with me right now, I'll lose all my courage to tell him how I really feel!"  
  
"Rory, don't you think you're being a little irrational?"  
  
"You have no right to say that, might I remind you of last night?"  
  
"Okay okay, I give up. Be ready in 20 minutes."  
  
*************NYC, Coffee House*************  
  
"I have some stuff to take care of, do you think you'll be okay for a few hours?"  
  
"Sam, I grew up here, go I'll be fine. Anyways, I really need some time to soak all of this information." Jess leans back in his chair looking unbelievably dazed. Rory is free. Dean is gay. I'm a million miles away from the girl I love. Damn, none of this makes sense. Rory is free, Dean is…Huh, what is she doing outside?! Jess frantically straighten up and looks through the window. He can see Rory across the street with a scared and confused expression on her face. For a minute which seemed like an eternity Rory gets the courage to cross the street and Jess finally gets up from his chair and heads for the door.  
  
They stood in the middle of the sidewalk just staring at each other. Rory opens her mouth but suddenly closes it. A look of fear captures her face and she turns around ready to walk away. Jess grabs her arm.  
  
"Don't go. I don't know what to do or what to say, but please don't go." Jess said softly. Here was the girl who made him feel; feel emotions that he thought he blocked out of his life. He's gone through heartache, longing, love, pain, in random order over and over again.  
  
"When I heard you left, I thought I lost you forever," whispered Rory, finally getting the courage to speak again.  
  
"Rory, I'm not going anywhere now that you are in my arms." Replied Jess as he pulled Rory in a tight embrace.  
  
Pulling back from their embrace just enough so their mouths could finally release all the pent up passion that they have repressed from each other since the first time they laid eyes on each other. It was the kind of kiss that left you lightheaded and completely happy.  
  
"Jess, what happens now?" Rory asked.  
  
"We can live our life one kiss at a time." Said Jess before descending his lips onto hers.  
  
The young couple stood there with their arms wrapped around each other with an aura of love around them. Nothing mattered anymore, the buildings disappeared, the trees vanished, the noises stopped. Their world was ready to begin. Rory finally understood her heart and Jess finally found his angel.  
  
  
  
  
  
4 


End file.
